naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaito Ikemoto
Kaito Ikemoto 'is a twelve year old Genin from Takigakure, he is a member of the Ikemoto Clan, who wishes to simply explore the world and broaden his horizons. Personality Kaito is a tenacious, imaginative, loyal, emotional, sympathetic, and persuasive individual. He relishes in the beauty of mother nature, relaxing in the water, helping people, and hanging out with his friends. He is quite intuitive, sentimental, and empathetic. On top of being very emotional and sensitive whenever his mother is brought up, as she was murdered when he was still young. If she is ever insulted, or is made the topc of a joke, he will become quickly enraged and potentially violent. Aside from that, Kaito has a very warm and welcoming demeanor coupled with treating his friends and acquantices as if they were his family. He also lacks any major ambitions, as he is content with having a loving family, tranquil, and harmonious home. But he does have one goal, which is to simply carry on the family name like his forefathers before him. Background Kaito was born to and raised by Kaita and Tsukimi Ikemoto in Takigakure within the Ikemoto Clan: a regular Shinobi clan. He lived a completely normal and peaceful life within his village surrounded by a warm and loving large family, and many childhood friends. He spent most of his time doing typical things that any other child would do: riding a bike, swimming, hanging out with friends, ect. But due to coming from a family of highly skilled Jonin, he was trained since a young age in the Shinobi arts and was expected to carry on the family name in the far-off future once he became a man: as a result, he was placed in the Takigakure Academy. However, his family never forced this on him but Kaito didn't mind as he understood the mentality behind it and wasn't bothered by it whatsoever. As he still had a lot of time to do what he wanted to do, so the rest of his life wasn't interrupted or put on hold for the Academy. So, he continued to live out his childhood balancing doing normal kid stuff, studies, and training so that everyone would be happy. Unfortunately, when he was seven, Kaito's mother Tsukimi was killed during a mission which left Kaito and his father devastated. Kaito had always been close with both of his parents, but was closest to his mother, and her loss had a deep and lasting impact on him. Temporarily diminishing his usual mellow and optimistic behavior, and making him incredibly sad and angry. This only lasted for about a year though, and Kaito's regular personality returned but whenever his mother is brought up he becomes emotional and quick to anger. As the years went by Kaito rarely talked about or brought up his mother Tsukimi as doing so only brought back pain, and focused on his family, friendships, and training to continue the tradition. Eventually, Kaito graduated from the Academy as a pretty good student and was rewarded with a forehead protector to symbolize his start at becoming a true Shinobi. Story Prologue - The Shinobi Expedition Arc Abilities Kaito is noted to have noticeable talent amongst both his clansmen and his Academy peers, as he graduated as one of it's best students. He specializes in the usage of Water Release, and summons his signature Striped Blue Crow butterflies to assist him in combat against adversaries. Overall, his combat capabilities are on par with that of a Chunin, but he lacks the maturity and mindset necessary to become a true one. 'Physical Prowess As a Shinobi, Kaito naturally has physical capabilities superior to that of a normal human being who hasn't learned how to utilize their chakra. He is capable of leaping across large distances, punching and kicking holes through many materials, and surviving assaults that would normally kill the average person. But by Shinobi standards, his physical capabilities are subpar as he does not have much skill in Taijutsu and relies on his skill in Ninjutsu to make up for his lack of competence in close-range combat. 'Chakra Prowess' Perhaps the only defining trait that Kaito has that has assisted significantly in his Ninjutsu usage is his excellent chakra control. It is the only special trait that he has, and is what sets him above most of his peers. He was taught Leaf Concentration Practice, Tree Climbing Practice, and Water Surface Walking Practice by his family as a child which have all helped him hone this ability. Due to this, Kaito is well-suited for being a medical-nin or Genjutsu specialist. But he chooses to focus solely on regular Ninjutsu, and hone his abilties in that aspect. His extraordinary chakra control is seen in his usage of hand seals, which is elite among his peers, allowing him to perform hand seals with one hand or no hand seals at all. Other than that, his chakra reserves are completely average in terms of both quality and quantity when compared to others his age. Making his chakra reserves rather poor overall, as Genin usually have poor reserves due to their age. 'Ninjutsu' Due to his natural talent and precise chakra control, Kaito has mastered all of the basic techniques he has been taught in the Academy: such as the Cloak of Invisibility Technique, Rope Escape Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Transformation Technique, and Clone Technique. His affinity is for Water Release, like most of his family, which he specializes in the usage of both in and outside of combat. He uses his Ninjutsu primarily for supplementary purposes, though it can be used offensively and defensively as well, and is done predominantly at mid-to-long range. Here is a list of his Ninjutsu techniques: *'Cloak of Invisibility Technique '- This technique is simply taking a material and using it to blend in with another material in order to conceal one's self from enemies. *'Rope Escape Technique' - This technique is merely utilizing the basic skills one learned in the Academy to escape being tied up by an enemy. *'Clone Technique '- This technique creates an intangible copy of Kaito that lacks any substance, but it can be used in tandem with other techniques to confuse enemies in order to land an attack. The amount of clones created is depedent on the amount of chakra used to create them, but overall the amount necessary is incredibly miniscule regardless of the amount created. *'Transformation Technique' - This technique enables Kaito to transform himself into another person, animal, or even an inanimate object for a large array of purposes. This can be used in battle, for intelligence gathering, and diversions. Due to his experience and skill with it, he is capable of transforming into perfect replicas of anything that he sees after he completely examines it. The technique causes constant mental strain on the user as well as emission of chakra, and that coupled with interacting with the environment can cause a novice to become unable to maintain it. But in the hands of an experienced user such as Kaito, he can use it easily without any negative drawbacks whatsoever. It can be combined with the Clone Technique, to further aid in deceiving enemies and acting as distractions during battle. *'Body Flicker Technique '- This technique enables Kaito to briefly move at untraceable speed across short-to-long distances. Chakra is utilized to temporarily vitalize the body to perform the high-speed movement, and the amount of chakra required is dependent on the distance and elevation between Kaito and his intended destination. Kaito specifically uses the Water Body Flicker, and thus water is created when he uses it to act as an distraction to further conceal his movement during it's usage. Due to his extraordinary chakra control, his skill with it is relatively high making his usage of it among the best amongst his peers. *'Body Replacement Technique '- This technique is derived from the Body Flicker Technique, as by using it first Kaito can move fast enough to create a brief optical illusion so that he can quickly switch places with any object or even any person in the vicinity to avoid attacks or deceive the enemy: allowing him to counterack immediately afterwards. It can be used to escape capture, flee from the battlefield, or rescue allies making it a very useful technique despite it being simple to use and taught in the Academy. Like it's parent technique, due to Kaito's superb chakra control, he can use it much easier and better than most of his peers can. *'Hidden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique - '''This technique is a Hidden technique passed down throughout the generations of Takigakure. It originates from the Tailed Beast Chomei, and was copied by the populace, before teaching it to the next generation and so on forth. It enables Kaito to exhale a large amount of fine powder from his mouth that shines incredibly brightly, blinding everyone within the area except for the user. *'Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field - This technique enables Kaito to expel a high-viscosity water from his mouth that acts as an adhesive that binds the movements of all foes caught within it's grasp. The syrup can be manipulated even after being expelled, and can move along and travel up the side of any surface. *'Water Release: Transform-at-Will Technique '- This technique enables Kaito to create a thick and dense sticky substance of water in the form of a blob that can be used to sneak up on the opponent and leap onto them. Effectively binding their movements or even blinding them, and drowning them in the blob of sticky water if used on their face. *'''Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique - This technique enables Kaito to merge his body with water to make himself undetectable to his opponent's. It makes it much easier for ambushing the opponent and taking them by surprise. *'Water Clone Technique '- This technique enables Kaito to create a clone, similar to a Shadow Clone, purely out of water. It only holds one-tenth of Kaito's power, and can be used to perform tasks Kaito is unwilling to do himself. It cannot travel very far, but if it is wounded enough it will revert to regular water. *'Water Release: Water Bullet Technique '- This tecnique enables Kaito to expel a large quantity of water from his mouth in the form of a powerful torrent. It is a highly versatile technique, that has many uses, and is the parent of the Water Dragon Bullet Technique. *'Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique '- This tecnique enables Kaito to use water to shape water into a gigantic dragon that can be launched at the opponent with formidable might to deal great physical damage. In order to use this, Kaito's chakra reserves must be at full capacity, he must utilize forty-four hand seals, and needs to use a preexisting body of water: which will still result in him losing consciousness afterwards. Unless he utilizes a much weaker and smaller variant of it, which still requires a good amount of chakra. *'Water Release: Water Formation Wall '- This technique enables Kaito to create a wall of water around himself. It is a highly defensive technique that completely intercepts enemy attacks due to the tremendous might of the water that is released and raised. The water forms into a circle around Kaito, leaving no openings for the enemy to attack and allowing him to see clearly while his technique is being initiated. The amount of water released and it's duration is dependent on how much chakra Kaito pours into it, and thus it's sturdiness can be manipulated. This technique requires a preexisting water source and a significant amount of chakra for Kaito to use, and will leave him close to complete exhaustion afterwards. *'Water Release: Water Formation Dome '- This technique enables Kaito to create a gigantic perfect dome of water around himself and his allies that leaves absolutely no openings. It is a highly defensive technique that possesses supreme sturdiness, allowing it withstand strong attacks and to protect those within from any direction. The amount of water released and the duration of the technique is dependent on how much chakra Kaito pours into it, that way it's size and sturdiness can be manipulated. There is small oxygen bubbles formed within the dome, around the heads of the people inside, so that they will not be drown to death. This technique requires a preexisting water source and a significant amount of chakra for Kaito to use, and will leave him unconscious afterwards. *'Heavenly Weeping '- This technique enables Kaito to fire out water shaped in the form of senbon at high velocity without the use of hand seals, while simutaneously catching the opponent off-guard and targeting their vitals. 'Fuinjutsu' Kaito uses two fuinjutsu techniques solely for creating a large body of water to act as a medium for him to utilize his most powerful techniques. The Enclosing Technique: which is used to seal a variety of things into a scroll, and the Unsealing Technique which is used to unseal a variety of things from a scroll that can be unleashed under a specific condition or anytime Kaito wants. These two extremely basic, but very useful fuinjutsu techniques, are capable of turning the tide of battle if used properly. 'Summoning Technique' Kaito specifically utilizes the summoning technique to summon his signature summon, the Striped Blue Crow butterflies. He can summon hundreds of them for various offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. Due to how quiet butterflies are, they can sneak up on his opponent and land on them before poisoning them with their insect scales. They can act as a distraction, blinding his opponent and obscuring their line-of-sight to enable him to land one of his techniques on them. Or they can be used for reconnasiance and espionage, being abnormally intelligent butterflies that can use their bodies to form into letters and words while being able to understand humans and other talking animals. Their poison is called cardiac glycoside, that has the ability to cause contractions within the cardiac muscle and induce heart attacks. Due to his personality, and the rare necessity of needing to use his butterflies for this purpose, Kaito has never used them to poison anyone ever before. 'Intelligence' Kaito has average intelligence, but he is quite knowledgeable on various different branches of jutsu and techniques. He is also knowledgeable in the field of caterpillars, butterflies, and moths. Which he uses to his advantage both in and outside of combat for various purposes. He has also come up with a simple yet rarely used method of creating a preexisting waer source for him so that he can use his most powerful Water Release techniques. Which is done by sealing water into a scroll, and unsealing it later on whenever he needs it. 'Stats' Mission Tracker *Mission: Missing Pets. Rank: D. Reward: 5,000 Ryo. Date: 3/20/2017 *Mission: Gardening. Rank: D. Reward: 5,000 Ryo. Date: 3/20/2017 * Trivia *Kaito Ikemoto's first name means "sea, ocean" and "soar, fly", while his surname means "pool, pond" and "base, root, origin". A reference to his affinity for Water Release, his usage of butterflies, and his home Takigakure that is built around a gargantuan tree in the middle of a large lake. *According to Kaito's creator: ** Kaito's hobbies are observing mother nature, swimming, and helping people. ** Kaito's favorite foods are crab meat and garlic bread, whilst his least favorite foods are anything that has too much cheese. ** Kaito's favorite phrase is "I see". Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Ikemoto Clan Category:Male Category:Good Category:Shinobi Category:Takigakure Category:Genin